The Halfa Avengers
by CyberActors15
Summary: And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat. To fight the ghost ad foes no single super hero could withstand, on that day they became the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1: Captain Phantom

Chapter 1: Captain Phantom the First Avenger

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am here to tell you a little something about this story. First of all Danny and his friends are Avengers but there are references to the other avengers. This story will start with the main four Avengers and then over time the other Avengers will arrive. Also CA15 does not own Danny Phantom, Avengers, me, any other marvel characters that might appear in this or any other Nickelodeon Characters that might appear in this. But he does own OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

70 years ago Captain America crashed the Hydra Ship into the ocean. Several days later Howard Stark found the Captain on the ice instead of in the ocean as well as the Tesseract.

Stark took Steve Rodgers back home and eventually he got married to Peggy Carter. They later had a daughter named Maddie Rodgers.

Maddie then grew up and married Jack Fenton and they had two kids Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton.

Now today there were a lot of People gathered in the Fenton Lab for the presentation of the Fenton Ghost portal. (Tip in this story the Fenton Lab is a hell of a lot bigger than what it is in the TV Show)

There were the multiple scientists including the Fentons, people from the media, Government agents and officials and four teenagers.

The four teenagers where Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson and they were excited to see the progress of the Fentons and other scientists.

Jack Fenton took out a microphone and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone I am Jack Fenton. We are about to start the Fenton Ghost Portal." Jack said in his regular goofy voice.

Maddie then explained about the ghost universe and what they could possibly expect to see.

They then began everything they needed to do to. They took all the necessary precautions, then the plugged it in.

The lights on the outside of the portal started up then the ectoplasm sample got drained into the portal. The portal began to whir and then a small green spark flew out but then it just stopped.

"What?" Jack exclaimed then all the scientists and engineers started discussing what could have gone wrong.

"Oh man I thought they'd get this time." Danny said.

"I wonder if it's safe to go in." Tucker said.

"It probably is." Danny said.

"If it is safe why don't you go in?" Sam said in a daring tone.

Danny looked at the eerie metal portal. "Well Dad has gone in many times."

"Danny he had a Hazmat suit on." Jazz said.

"Well Dad made me one, it's right here in the closet." Danny said.

Danny then slipped on the hazmat suit. "Okay guys if something happens to me, tell Paulina I think she is hot." Danny said.

He then walked into the metal portal and he noticed anyone was paying him any attention. Danny had to admit the inside of the portal looked futuristic and cool.

He then placed his hand on the wall but he didn't feel metal he felt a button.

He then looked at it as saw it was the on button and the machine was still plugged in. Horror flashed on Danny's face and he turned around to run but it was too late. He saw the whole world become electric green.

"AAAAHHHHH." Danny yelled out in pain and then everyone turned around to see the portal activated.

Everyone noticed that Danny was in the portal and was getting blasted by a million volts of energy and ectoplasm.

Danny felt something happen inside him. He felt his muscles growing and he also felt his body changing and becoming less of a solid mass.

Everyone watched as Danny fell out of the Fenton Portal but he was different. His hair was snow white, his eyes were glowing green and his hazmat suit was now opposite and there was a DP symbol on his chest. Don't forget he was a lot larger and had more muscles than the wimpy teenager he used to be a second ago.

They were all stunned and shocked at what happened but then what happened next stunned them more. Two twin white rings appeared on his waist and split and travelled up and down his body thus changing him back to normal but his new size and muscles stayed the same. But his shirt was now ripped.

Danny then stirred and he got up slowly. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was staring at him, the next thing he noticed was that everyone was shorter and the last thing he noticed was that his shirt was gone and he had a six pack.

Danny grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Maddie was wondering what had just happened when Danny was exposed to the portal his body should have stayed the same but instead he became almost as tall as her husband. Then it clicked in her mind. Her father was Captain America and he had the super solider serum in him. The serum was only activated once the body was exposed to a lot of electricity and that explained why she and Jazz weren't more like Danny was now.

"Mr and Ms Fenton please may you explain what just happened?" One of the Government officials asked.

"My father is Steve Rogers but you know him as Captain America. The Super Solider Serum must have been carried down into me and into my children." Maddie said then she explained how the Super Solider Serum worked and that because of it Danny survived the blast from the portal.

She along with the other scientists then talked about the portal to the other adults while Jazz got Danny a shirt.

Danny then saw one of the adults and a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth. He then noticed the man press a button and then an explosion happened in the other side of the room. Then he put his hand out and shot ecto Energy at Jack.

He then grabbed the schematics and changed into his true form a ghost. Then he flew out of the room. Danny then went over to his dad who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Get him to a hospital." Danny said before he grabbed the closed Fenton devise, a Fenton Proto Shield and ran after the ghost.

As he ran two twin white rings appeared on his waist and split turning him into his ghost form.

He then he flew after the ghost as his body acted on instincts. The Ghost saw the teen and desperately tried to shot at him but Danny used the proto shield and deflected the attacks.

Danny then flew and grabbed the ghost and pushed into the ground. He then kicked it and back flipped off.

The Ghost the continued attacking with ecto blasts but Danny continued using the Proto Shield then Danny threw the shield at the ghost and it hit the ghost before it returned to Danny.

The Ghost quickly got up and then grabbed a child who was playing on his Nintendo DS from his mother and threatened to kill him.

"Your choice Phantom let the kid live and stay or follow and be partly responsible for the death of a kid." The ghost said as he walked away with the kid.

Danny quickly flew up when the ghost had gone around the corner and went onto the roof of the building.

Danny then threw the Proto Shield at the ghost then jumped down and took down the ghost before he could attack the kid. Danny then Picked up the ghost and threw him into the wall.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"A member of the group led by Vlad Plasmius." The Ghost said then a portal appeared behind it and it flew inside and before Danny could do anything the portal closed.

"Hey you okay." Danny asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." The kid said.

~00000~

Danny was now at home with Sam, Tucker, Jazz and his parents. The ectoplasm that hit his dad wasn't enough to kill him or seriously damage him but was enough to leave a nasty scar and leave him temporarily distorted.

"Danny we are so sorry we dared you to go into that portal." Sam said.

"Don't worry Sam, I actually feel fine." Danny said. "I actually feel like a super solider."

"Well you are Captain America's grandson." Tucker said. "So how does it feel to be a superhero?"

"Tuck I'm not a…" Danny began but then he was cut off by Jazz.

"Danny, look at this." Jazz said as she pointed at the TV.

"Earlier today the grandson of Captain America, Danny Fenton got hit by millions of volts of energy and ectoplasm thus turning his teenage body into a Super Solider. After an attack on the Fenton household he turned into a ghost and pursued an evil ghost that had snuck into Fenton Works. Do we have another Captain America who will fight for justice? Or do we have a new baddie on our list? We will cover the story for the truth." The female news reporter asked.

"Wow today has been one hell of a birthday." Danny said.

"Okay Danny, we have run all the tests. Your body is even healthier than it was this morning. In fact your body is even healthier than it has ever been." Maddie said as she looked at her son who was now towering her and almost the size of her husband.

"So Danny, are you going to join us in fighting ghosts and protecting the people of Amity Park?" Jack asked his son.

"I'll think about it." Danny said.

~00000~

The next day at school was weird for the teenage Super Solider and his friends. Those who hadn't seen the news where completely shocked to see Fenton and those who had seen the news were still just as shocked.

They had never known that Danny's grandfather was Captain America or that he had Super Solider Serum in his blood. They also found it weird that he also had ghost powers. But they didn't treat Danny any better than he was being treated before. They actually treated him like he was more of a freak even they knew that if Danny wanted to he could break all the bones in their bodies.

It was at the middle of the day that it got extremely weird. While walking down the hallway everyone heard the sound of something hitting the walls, lockers and doors. They then saw a circular shield bounced around and then land in front of Danny

There was a note on it that had Danny's Name on it.

Danny took the note off and noticed the design of the Shield. The shield looked like his grandfathers one just the colours were black and green and there was his white DP insignia on it.

"Danny Fenton I need your help. A ghost named Vlad Plasmius is in charge of the organisation known as Hydra. Your Grandfather fought against Hydra during World War Two. Now I need you to help me infiltrate Hydra and rescue someone who they captured. This shield is made of a special Vibranium-Adamantium-Ectoranium alloy that makes it virtually indestructible. What you are looking at there was very difficult to obtain so don't lose it. Meet me after school at Nasty Burger." The note said.

"So Danny what's with the note and Shield." Tucker asked.

Danny gave the note to his friends to read and then picked up the light Shield.

"Danny what if this is a trap." Sam asked cautiously.

"I haven't angered anyone yet to pose as a threat." Danny said. "And besides this does seem like a good opportunity to try out my new found abilities. And my dad's knew invention."

~00000~

Danny rode in his ghost form on custom made bike that his Dad made for him. He knew that right now he didn't know how to fly so well but he had known how to ride a motorbike since he was 10. Originally his dad built this bike for Danny for when he would be 16 but yesterday after the accident he upgraded the ecto weapons, gave it a new paint job and enabled hovering and water travel.

Danny then arrived at Nasty Burger and he saw a 16 year old girl in all black standing next to her own bike. She had black hair and green eyes. She had a black necklace on Black Bra and Black arm guards. She also had long Black pants, a gold chained belt with X symbol on the belt buckle and combat Black boots. Danny could tell she was the one who sent the message because she looked directly at him when he arrived and she had two metal claws sticking out of her hands. (Practically she is X-23 from Marvel VS Capcom 3).

Danny could tell she was one of the Mutants and that she was one of the X-Men.

"Good you're here." She said. "I'm Laura Howlett but you can call me X-23." She said.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said. "So where is this Hydra Base?"

"Follow me." She said as she got onto her bike.

She then rode off and Danny followed.

~00000~

They travelled to some storage buildings buy the docks of Amity Park. Danny realised that this was where he had chased that ghost earlier.

"So this is where the Hydra Base is." Danny asked.

"And a whole bunch of captives." Laura replied.

"Why? World War II has ended." Danny said.

"But not the Super Solider Program or the evil mutant program." Laura said.

They then silently and stealthy broke into the warehouse and looked for the captives. If anyone noticed them they would quickly knock them out before they could make a sound.

Danny and Laura continued until they found the prison cells. Danny saw a lot of the people who had recently gone missing who had gone missing in the past 5 months.

Danny quickly knocked out the Hydra Agents that was standing guard before X-23 cut the bars down.

"Who are you?" one of the Captives asked.

"I'm… Captain Phantom." Danny said.

"I'm X-23." Laura said.

X-23 noticed that the person she was looking for wasn't in hear with the others and she figured that he was somewhere else where they would be able to hold him.

"Captain he's not here." she said.

"I'll go find this guy you're looking for." Cap said before he continued looking for more captives. "You get these guys out of here."

~00000~

Vlad Plasmius was sitting in his office in the Hydra Base watching the cameras and he noticed that his prisoners where escaping. He also noticed a teenage boy with a Shield taking down his employees even the ghost ones.

Vlad figured that he could teleport behind him and kill him quickly and swiftly.

"The Red Skull might have lost to Captain America but I will not lose to some teenage…" Vlad began but then he noticed who the teen was. "Well, well if it isn't Daniel James Fenton. This could get interesting."

Vlad then laughed evilly and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

~00000~

Cap ran into one of the rooms that were glowing. He then saw the person who X-23 wanted to rescue. Danny saw a person, with three metal claws sticking out of his hands, which was suspended inside a magnetic prison.

Danny knew who this guy was. He Wolverine the member of the mutant team the X-Men.

Captain Phantom then turned intangible and phased through the machinery and pulled out the wires and circuitry. Then Wolverine dropped down onto the floor.

"Ah thanks kid." Wolverine said to the teen.

"No prob. Now let's go find X-23 and the others." Cap said.

"So Laura really did come after me." Logan said.

The two then ran out of the place and met up with X-23 and the others and they eventually left the Hydra base.

~00000~

On the next day it was all over the news on how Captain Phantom had saved a whole bunch of Captives from Hydra.

A lot of people applauded Danny when they saw him that whole day. They continued to applaud after he stopped a few ghost attacks that day. All the people at school stopped saying he was a freak of nature and actually tried to be nice to him.

Sam and Tucker had stayed with him the whole day and helped him fend off shallow people who never used to give him the time of day who were now trying to get Danny to be their best friend.

When Danny finally got home with Sam, Tucker and Jazz his ghost sense went off just as he walked into the house.

Danny didn't see any ghosts around so he shrugged it off and went into the house.

When the teens walked in they saw the person who funded the ghost portal project Vlad Masters with Danny's Parents.

"Ahh Danny my boy, this is Vlad Masters. He is the one who funded the Ghost Portal Project." Jack said. "He was also my best friend from collage."

"Hello Daniel, Jasmine and friends." Vlad said. "I must say I am quite impressed with you saving all those people from the Hydra base and also that my best scientists were able to get their portal working. That's I am here to celebrate."

"Nice to meet you Mr Masters." Danny said as he shook Vlad's hand

"Oh please, call me Vlad or Uncle Vlad." Vlad said.

For the rest of the day they celebrated Danny and his parent's victory.

At midnight while Danny was sleeping he heard a tapping on his window.

Danny then awoke and sae X-23 tapping on his window with an irritated look. Danny then opened the window.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"You know that Vlad Plasmius guy who owns Hydra?" She asked.

"Yeah, he sent some ghost to try and kill my dad." Danny said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"He is here and I am pretty sure he is planning something against your father." Laura said before she played a tape recording.

'**Daniel didn't suspect a thing and in an hour I will kill his father and marry his mother and maybe I'll adopt the young halfa as my own. Now I want everything in position for me to kill the imbecile.' **Danny heard Vlad's voice say.

"Okay that's serious." Danny said before he transformed into Phantom and picked up his shield. "C'mon Partner lets go take Plasmius down."

"Okay Phantom." Laura said as she smirked.

The two the quietly crept to where X-23 heard Plasmius.

Cap and X-23 then broke into the DALV factory where they saw a whole bunch of ghosts and humans.

The Captain took on the ghosts while the mutant took on all the humans.

They were doing pretty well that is until two nets wrapped around them.

Then they heard something large walking towards them. They turned and saw a metal ghost.

"Two prey for the price of one." Skulker said as he looked at the teens.

Skulker then knocked the two out with a series of electric shocks.

~00000~

When Danny opened his eyes he saw what looked like a purple lab. He noticed that he and Laura were trapped in some cube. He then saw someone off in the shadows.

"Ahh you're awake." A voice said.

A figured emerged from the shadows. Danny recognised him as the Vlad that came to visit his house earlier today.

"Captain Danny Phantom, the second half ghost hybrid created by Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said calmly.

"Uncle Vlad what are you doing… second? Foolishness?" Danny asked.

"Why did you say second?" Laura asked.

Vlad then smirked evilly and then he let his halfa energy flow over his body and a black ring appeared on his waist. It then split and travelled up and down his body. His clothes changed into a white Vampire's outfit, his skin became blue and his eyes blood red.

"Vlad Plasmius I presume." Laura said.

"Exactly. Now Daniel you could join me and I could teach you how to use your powers. I could adopt you as my son and teach you everything I know. As well as you Laura. You could be my daughter. I was there when you were born and I helped to raise you. Both of you would be welcomed here with open arms." Vlad said.

Danny and Laura were speechless.

"Vlad, you are one seriously… crazed… fruit loop you know that?" Danny said angrily.

Then a new power broke through and the cube shattered.

Danny's hands were now glowing with ecto energy before he fired it at Vlad. Danny then phased Laura out of the cube she was in.

Danny then picked up his shield and threw it at Plasmius while surrounding it with ecto energy.

Laura then jumped forward and punched Plasmius in the face before she kicked him in the face and gave him a nasty scar with the claw that was sticking out of her foot.

Vlad then quickly blasted her back and attempted to Blast Danny back but his shield stopped the attack.

Vlad then stood up. "Well Daniel and Laura it's been fun. And I am in no shape to kill your father right now so I'll be going. Oh and I wouldn't tell anyone my secret, unless you want all the mutant haters knowing where the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is or you want your father arrested by the guys in white for creating the leader of Hydra." Vlad said before he teleported out of the room.

"Okay let's get out of here." Danny said. "Partner."

"Okay but so you know I am not becoming you sidekick. A lot of people already think that I am Wolverine's sidekick." Laura said.

"Why do you think I said partner?" Danny said as they started walking out.

"Wow my Dad and Captain America were partners and now so are we." Laura said. "This could actually get interesting."

~00000~

Danny then walked into his house but he saw someone sitting on his dad's chair.

Danny went into a defensive position.

"No need for that Mr Fenton." The man said as he stood up. Danny noticed he was a black man with no hair. He had an eye patch on one of his eyes and was in a black trench coat. "I'm Nick Fury Director of SHIELD. I am here to talk to you about a team known as the Avengers."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is Chapter 1.**

**Danny: Wow. Hey isn't there supposed to be some Winter Solider or something.**

**Shadow: Actually CA15 thought about it and no. So instead he took the daughter of one of Captain America's Partners.**

**Dani: But Wolverine never appeared in Captain America.**

**Shadow: yeah but it was better than giving Danny no partner at all. Okay so what will happen next, who is the next avenger to be born Read and Review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Iron Huntress

Chapter 2: Iron Huntress

**Shadow: Okay welcome back mortals.**

**Dani: Now we continue with the story. But first a brief recap. Okay Danny got blasted by the Fenton's Portal and then he gained ghost powers but because of the super solider serum flowing through his veins he grew larger and grew muscles. Danny then received a shield and helped Laura Howlett AKA X-23 save Wolverine and a whole bunch of captives in the Hydra Base. After That Danny began stopping Ghost attacks as Captain Phantom. But then Vlad Masters came to celebrate with Danny's family for their success. Danny and Laura then later discovered that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius when they snuck into another Hydra base. Vlad escaped and Danny and Laura became official partners. Danny then Met Nick Fury.**

**Shadow: Wow, a lot of stuff happened in that chapter. Now for the story of the invincible armoured Iron Huntress.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Valerie Gray was grumbling to herself about how her school could do nothing right. She had been waiting for this moment since she signed up for the project.

Casper high was going to send students to meet some adults who were successful in their lives. Valarie was one of the lucky students who were able to go on the internship. But someone had mixed up her entry form with someone else's. Now instead of going to see the Pioneer in Gamma Radiation Bruce Banner she and Star were in a plane with the Genius Billionaire Playboy Tony Stark while Tucker and his cousin Tameka (Tiny) were with Bruce Banner.

They were on their way to Afghanistan for a weapons expo that Stark was going to have. But what she didn't know was that this trip would change her life forever.

It all happened so fast. Tony gave his speech. They fired the missile. They got ready to go back to the plane. They were attacked and knocked out.

~00000~

When Valarie started to awake she saw three figures in the room. She could make out one as Star, another as Tony Stark and the last one she couldn't tell who he was.

From what she could see he had green skin, a white mullet, dark sunglasses, a white cape and black clothes. But she figured it was just a hallucination, at least that's what she thought until a red wisp of hot air escaped her mouth making her fully aware of her surroundings.

She was shocked that a red wisp of hot air came out of her mouth but she was more shocked that there was an actual ghost floating in front of her.

"Valarie calm down." Star said quickly. Then she and Tony explained what had happened after the expedition of the missiles.

They explained that they had been kidnapped and that their kidnapers had forced Tony to create those missiles again with the help of the ghost Nicolai Technus, for something called 5 rings of Technology, 10 rings of peace. They also explained that Valarie had almost died and that they had to inject her with ecto nanotechnology that would repair her body and turn her into a halfa to allow her to survive.

"So you mean, I'm like Danny?" Valarie asked.

"Yes though you will only have the main abilities of ghosts that are intangibility, invisibility and flight." Technus said. "Though I could change the nanotech inside you to make you more powerful… actually I'm going to have to because the ones inside you will have to be replaced."

"Wait why do we have to give them the missiles when we can just break out of here?" Valarie asked as an idea popped into her mind. "You said there were ecto nanomachines inside by blood stream. Then why don't we turn them into armour that runs on ghost powers, specifically mine."

"That could work." Tony said. "They gave me everything I needed to make a missile, maybe we can turn that into battle armour."

"I also have Ectoranium from the Ghost Zone." Technus said.

"Well I could design something to make it all look good." Star said before everyone looked at her. "What? I'm a fashion goddess, not a tech wiz."

They then stared on the process to design the weapon that would free them and take them back home.

Valarie started working on her powers so that she could control them. Eventually she discovered she had a hot core and could control lightning and some ecto energy but the more she used her lightning and ecto powers the more the nanotech drained her.

Eventually after two long months they finished the armour. It was strong enough to bust them out. **(AU: The armour looks like Valarie's first one but also like Iron Man's First Armour)**

"Okay I will power and control the harder functions of the suit while you control the main functions." Technus said but then they heard knocking on the metal door. But the knocking became shouting and banging.

"Okay Valarie, Technus are you ready." Star asked.

"I'm ready." Valarie said.

"Good then you two lead the way and we will follow behind you." Tony said just before Technus flew into the armour.

The terrorists then opened the door and slowly walked in with their guns looking for their prisoners.

They didn't see anything that is until they saw a suit of armour that was made to suit a female. The black eyes then glowed bright green and Valarie who was in the suit then did a jump spin kick that knocked all the guys out.

Valarie then advanced forward and noticed everyone who was outside start shooting at her. Technus who had possessed the suit then used his abilities to create a shield in front of them.

Valarie then continued making sure to check that Tony and Star were following behind.

They then walked into the open where they saw all the Stark weapons and even more thugs with guns. They all started shooting at them and Technus created another shield to cover them.

"Valarie you have to destroy all of those." Tony said from behind her.

"Technus are you ready to do this?" Valarie asked.

"Of course." Technus said in a proud voice.

Valarie and Technus together then created Arks of Electricity and Lightning and hit all the other weapons. Valarie felt drained after that so she activated her limited ability of flight and grabbed Tony and Star. Technus helped with the flying by turning the turbines and activating the mini rockets they had and they all shot into the air.

But in the air the armour then started to break apart.

"Guys were starting to break up but we need to get as much distance from them as possible." Valarie said.

"Putting all reserve power into the thrusters." Technus said before they gained that extra boost that they needed.

But the suit continued to break up until they crashed into the desert sand.

Star, Tony and Technus then helped get the armour of off before they continued moving.

After a while of walking they then saw an American Military helicopter flying above.

"Hey." They all yelled to the helicopter.

The helicopter then landed in front of them and Tony fell onto his knees ad did the peace sign.

Colonel James Rhodes the best friend of Tony Stark and uncle of Valarie then walked out to the two humans, 1 halfa and one ghost.

"You know I'm going to kill you right." Rhodes said in a jokey tone. "My niece and her friend were expected to be home two months ago."

~00000~

The daughter of the leader of the Ten Rings (the group that kidnapped Tony Stark, Valarie and Star) was walking in the desert with the rest of her father's men.

Her father was Gene Khan the former Mandarin until he became disabled. Her name was Mai Khan. She was a Chinese girl with black hair and purple eyes. She was in a black tank top and denim jeans. When she was in the city she would wear high heels but since she was in desert she wore desert shoes. She wore her Fathers 10 rings as a symbol of power while also using them to enhance her power, although 5 of them were fake.

She had used her father's five real rings to steel power from a ghost to make herself a halfa.

She then picked up the mask that Valarie wore when she escaped.

"Have you found anything yet?" she called.

"Yes we have found most of the suit but we are still searching." One of her father's men said.

"Good then keep on searching. I have to get back to school." She said.

~00000~

Two days later Valarie and Star were back in Amity Park getting used to people again. Valarie found it unnerving how whenever a ghost showed up or she was around Danny, Tucker Foley or Mai Khan for some reason a red wisp of hot air escaped her mouth. Though luckily know one ever noticed.

As the Days turned into weeks Valarie kept on getting the urge to help Danny with these ghost attacks. She figured that eventually there would be a moment when Captain Phantom wouldn't be able to focus on the ghosts or was in a state where he would need help.

As she and Star were about to leave school a limo parked in front of them.

The window then opened and she saw Tony Stark sitting inside with his sunglasses on.

"Mr Stark." Both girls said in shock.

"Girls please call me Tony." Tony said in his regular playboy voice. "I'm here because of something that happened while we were all captives. Step into my office."

The girls then walked into the limo.

Outside on the close to the school two girls were watching what had just happened. They were Paulina Sanchez and Mai Khan.

Paulina then picked up her phone. "Director Fury, Valarie Gray and Star Winters have just left with Tony Stark. Yes I'll keep an eye on them." Paulina said before she said good bye to all her friends and said she was going shopping.

~00000~

They all arrived at Tony's big luxury house. Since Tony was a billionaire he had a lot of houses in a lot of cities and countries. Usually these girls would know not to go to the house of a playboy but this time it wasn't because of "those reasons", this time it had something to do with ghosts.

"You see the Nanomachines that Technus injected into you are slowly killing you and are not working to your advantage." Tony said. "So we found something that would replace them."

Tony then began the story about his father and how he left something for him to discover. Tony told them that he and Technus had finally finished what his dad had started.

They got to the lab and Technus was setting up a large cannon looking devise.

"What is up with the big gun?" Star asked.

"This gun will super charge and send all the nanotechnology into Valarie while getting rid of the old technology and cure her while increasing the power of her ecto energy." Technus said.

"Will it hurt?" Valarie asked.

"If you are lactose and tolerant then it will." Technus said then Star stepped away from Valarie.

"Okay, my father helped create Captain America, so know we create a halfa." Tony said. "Next I buy a Ghost Portal from the Fentons."

Technus then fired the laser and it hit into Valarie. She didn't know what Danny felt when he got zapped by the Fenton Ghost Portal but she was pretty sure it felt like this. She felt as if she was dying while being reborn. She felt the Nanomachines entering her body and blood stream while fixing any impurities she had.

The laser then stopped and Valarie fell onto the floor.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt." She said.

"Oh I lied so that you would feel better." Technus said.

"Now girls since we are done here want to go…" Tony began.

"Keep walking Stark, we are 14 years old." Both girls said in perfect sync while Technus couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Okay but how about we show you the other thing we have been working on." Tony said before he walked to his computer.

"You see I guessed that you wanted to help Captain Phantom with the ghost problems. So inside the nanotechnology we added something a little extra." Tony said. "We added a feature similar to the armour you had when we freed ourselves a few weeks ago. So Star will you please come and please help us with the design."

Star then quickly ran over to the computer where she saw all the design equipment to design an outfit for Valarie.

"So you are saying that you are giving me the chance to help save people's lives." Valarie said. "Wow Tucker would be calling me a superhero." She accidently said out loud.

"You still like that geek." Star said as she looked up.

"Tucker isn't a geek he is just a… techno geek." Valarie said almost too quickly.

Star just smirked at her best friend as she continued to work on the design that she had come up with a few days ago.

"Finished." she said then she pressed a button and the nanotech inside Valarie reacted and her entire outfit changed. (She is now in her Final Red Huntress outfit just the whole thing silver)

"There you go. I just don't have the colours yet but while you test it out I'll be working on the colour." Star said.

A board then grew under Valarie's feat. "Okay I'll be back soon." She said before she flew out of the garage and into the open afternoon air.

Valarie had to admit that flying on her hover board felt great, actually she felt great. She felt as if she were free while also powerful.

Valarie shot into the air and ran her fingers through the clouds. Then she continued to fly higher and feel the cold air on her flexible battle armour.

She then shot out a red lightning bolt into the sky and she enjoyed herself and then she flew back to Tony's House.

She then nosedived into the roof of his house and turned intangible and flew through and stopped in Tony's lab.

As she stopped and went into a hover, the colour of her suit then changed to black and red.

"Nice look Star." Valarie said as her board disappeared before she took a look at a mirror.

"I try my best." Star said.

~00000~

Mai was working with her father's men on trying to make the suit that Valarie left when she escaped with Stark, work. They had already found a way to reduce its size and turn it into a small slimming battle suit of armour that Mai would wear. (Now it looked completely like the first Red Huntress suit)

Mai had had seen the reports of Iron Huntress saving people from ghost attacks. And she had even attacked the Ten Rings and destroyed the Stark Tech that they had.

"Agg how long until we get this working?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Not long, Miss Khan." One of the technicians said.

"Well hurry up then, the longer we wait the more powerful Iron Huntress becomes." She said.

"Hey why should we listen to you? You may be the Mandarin's daughter but you aren't the boss of us. We are older than you and loyal to your father so treat us with respect." Another of the technicians said angrily.

Mai then kicked the guy in the groin before she flipped around him, created an ecto knife and put it against his throat.

"My father is disabled. He is no longer the Mandarin and he gave his power and full command to me. I am now the Mandarin and once that armour is done I will be the Iron Mandarin. And because of this you pay allegiance to me. Disobeying me or talking back is met with Death or other harsh punishments." Mai said darkly before she made the ecto knife disappear and threw him over her shoulder and kicked him with her high heels in the groin thus giving him something to think about.

"Take him out of my sight." She said angrily before she left the room to go back to her private quarters.

~00000~

Pepper Pots walked with her young intern who was learning from her and Tony about business.

This teenager was more her protégé than she was Tony's, because Tony already had two protégés.

They then walked into Tony's Lab and saw Tony, Valarie, Star and Technus looking at some designs.

Valarie and Star looked up but then were shocked with who they saw.

"Paulina?" Valarie and Star asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't a technology fan." Valarie said.

"Of course not, Technology is for nerds, dorks and geeks. I'm here for the finance lessons." Paulina said.

"Why didn't you go to your Dad, or Sam's Parents? They are still the richest our city has to offer." Star asked suspiciously.

Valarie came up with an idea then she whispered it into Star's ear.

Star chuckled at Valarie's assumption before she continued to work on the designs.

"So why are you two here?" Paulina asked. "From what I heard you wanted to go to some Gamma Ray Geek for an internship. What are you two still doing here?"

"We got hooked on the work that Tony Stark does." Star said.

"So you two are now like that Techno Geek… what a shame." Paulina said before she continued walking with Pepper.

As soon she left Valarie continued to test the armour, while Star worked on some designs for some new technology.

Stark and Technus continued working on more of their machines.

Eventually Valarie and Star both went home.

~00000~

When Star arrived at her home she noticed her father (Colonel Simon Hammer [Brother of Justin Hammer]) was very excited.

"Uh Hi Dad what has got you so excited?" Star asked.

"Someone has brought us this amazing weapon tech suit." Simon said. "It is a suit of Armour that is equipped with a lot of weaponry. Your Uncle Justin also gave us some of his tech so that we would be able to upgrade the suit of armour."

Simon then pulled out the picture he had of the confidential weapon and showed his daughter who gasped.

"The only down side to the weapon is that it's made to fit a teenage girl." Simon said.

Star studied the picture. It looked exactly like the Iron Huntress suit that she designed just it was silver and white and it had a large gun on the shoulder.

"So… uh Daddy what's it called?" Star asked.

"We are calling it the War Maiden." Simon said.

"Who gave it to you?" Star asked.

"A group known as the Ten Rings. They are a Technology Group in China and they seemed really excited when I told them my brother would take a look at the equipment." Simon said. "They also told us that if we can improve it that they would show us their entire work at this big display known as 5 rings of technology, 10 rings of Peace.

"Oh… that's cool Daddy." Star said before she walked to her room.

She then tried calling Valarie but there was no answer so she tried Tony but there was still no answer.

"**Okay both aren't picking up… I'm going to have to break into my Dad's facility and take the halfa armour." **Star thought to herself.

She then picked up her phone again and dialled a number.

"Hi Foley, I need you help with something and if you help me I'll get you a date with Valarie." Star said and after exchanging a few words with Tucker she hang up and called another number.

"Paulina, you've got a very specific skill set so I need your help with something and if you help me I will get you something in return." Star said.

~00000~

Star, Paulina and Tucker were standing outside the military grounds that were right outside of Amity Park.

"So why is this Geek here?" Paulina asked.

"Because I am the only one who can Star the information about this place that she needs." Tucker said. "And that's Techno-Geek to you. And besides, why are you here? It's not like there is anything that you can do."

"I'm the only one who can get her in there undetected." Paulina said.

Star then turned and faced the two.

"Would you two stop arguing for a minute. You two are both here and you two are both going to help me." Star said. "Okay Foley search the entire place."

Tucker then pulled out his PDA and started hacking and within moments he had all the schematics for all the buildings and their power sources. Tucker then showed the girls.

"Who looks like and integrated security system with lasers, smoke and electric energy." Paulina said and then she noticed Star and Tucker staring at her. "What?" she asked as if nothing happened.

Paulina and Star then got into stealth clothing so that they could sneak around the place unnoticed and they also put on the Fenton Phones that Tucker had brought with him.

Paulina got Star inside without anyone noticing and then she caused a distraction so that Star could do what she had to.

Star walked through the facility until she found the room with the suit inside.

"Techno-Geek, I'm at the room with the stolen tech." Star said into the Fenton Phones. "Hack the doors and let me in."

"**Roger that Star-fire." **Tucker said through the phones.

"Glamour-Goddess, am I clear to enter?" Star asked.

"**Yes Star-Fire. You have a 10 minute window of opportunity." **Paulina said through her Fenton Phones.

The doors then opened and Star walked in.

Star then activated the Stark Tech override, a machine that Tony had built if his weapons, tech and anything based off of his designs for the purpose of changing them or disabling them.

Star then pressed a few buttons on the Stark Tech Override and the suit began to open.

"**Star-Fire we have a problem." **Tucker said via the Fenton Phones.

"What's the problem?" Star asked.

"**There was a silent alarm and there are guards on the way. Their ETA is 2 minutes." **Tucker said.

"What the heck is ETA?" Star asked.

"**Estimated Time of Arrival… Jeez how did you and Valarie get to go with Stark?" **Tucker said.

Star then decided to make a new decision. She grabbed the nanomachines she had got from Stark's lab and plugged them into the power core. She then activated the controls and jumped inside.

She then activated the suit and flew out the window. She continued until she found Paulina and Tucker and then flew straight out of the military grounds.

They then landed a while away from the military grounds.

"So the tech you had to liberate was an Iron Huntress outfit?" Tucker asked.

"It looks more like a feminine War Machine to me." Paulina said.

"It is actually a War Maiden but I couldn't let my dad or anyone else, get their hands on this." Star said. "And besides this looks more like an Iron Star-Fire War Machine."

"You aren't really planning on wearing that are you?" Paulina asked.

"Yes." Star said. "But you must never tell this information to anyone. Not about Valarie or me."

"My lips are sealed." Tucker said.

"You do realise that I am the gossip leader of the year?" Paulina said. "But because of our friendship I will keep your secret a secret."

"Thanks you two." Star said.

~00000~

Valarie, Tony and Technus were waiting for Star back at Tony's Lab.

Star had called an important meeting and now she was late.

"**Guy's can you open the Garage?" **They heard Star call.

All of them were confused but Tony opened the Garage anyway and then Star flew in.

She landed and the armour turned into a backpack.

"Guys we've got a situation." Star said.

"Where did you get the armour?" Technus asked.

"Will you allow me to explain?" Star asked.

She then explained everything about what her dad told her and the suit of Armour.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So you're saying that the 10 Rings might be planning an attack with ghosts and our Tech?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. During the 5 rings of Technology, 10 rings of Peace expo next week." Star said.

"Well that's happening at the same time as the Stark Expo. Actually they have been combined to make one large Weapons and Technology Expo." Technus said.

"Well we're probably going to have to have a large fight." Valarie said.

"We could ask Captain Phantom for help." Technus suggested.

"That won't work. Danny's family are spending the weekend in Wisconsin." Valarie said.

"Well I have an Idea." Tony said before he started telling the others his idea.

~00000~

It was now five days later at the large weapons expo being held in Los Angeles, California.

Tony Stark then walked onto the stage and everybody cheered.

"Thank you. This is great isn't it? Welcome to My Father's dream and my reality the Stark Expo." Tony said before people started cheering. "Now allow me to tell you something. I had originally planned on stopping making weapons but I decided to have two more made to end my inventing the right way."

Technus then appeared next to Tony.

"This is my partner Nicolai Technus… and yes he is a ghost. Together we worked on an extraordinary piece of technology and now we share it with the world." Tony said again.

"But before we show you our amazing tech we want to introduce the two girls that made this all possible, Valarie Gray and Star Hammer." Technus said before Valarie and Star walked onto the stage. "Also known as Iron Huntress and Iron Star-Fire."

Their armours then grew on them and covered them. Everyone then gasped before they started applauding.

"These girls are wearing suits made from a new type of technology known as Halfa Tech. it combines the best of human and Ghost technology to make it a lot better that anything mankind has ever encountered." Tony said.

Paulina, who was sitting with her business mentor Pepper Potts, was shocked that they had reviled the secret she figured it would be a while until they decided to so there had to be a good reason. And because everyone was cheering she was able to slip away pretty easily.

The people continued to cheer when Mai Khan walked onto the stage as a representative for her father.

"Thank you Mr Stark. We thought that we would be the only ones to show off brand new technology. But that isn't going to stop us now. You see the 10 rings have been investing in some special technology of our own. You see Stark may have his two girls who suit up and play superhero but I on the other hand…" Mai started as her Iron Mandarin armour grew around her. "…Consider my technology to be a teacher, and the first lesson is Heroes… no such thing."

Iron Mandarin then fired at Valarie and Star and they were pushed back.

"Some of the world's best inventors and weapons manufactures assembled just to show off your work and a lot of good agents from different American security organisations looking for weapons to improve themselves." Iron Mandarin said before she shook her head. "Hm you should have all stayed home."

Iron Huntress and Iron Star-Fire stood up behind Iron Mandarin.

"But you forgot something. You're armour is made from Stark Technology and anyone who has the Stark Tech Override is protected from Stark Technology." Iron Huntress said. "And it looks like you don't have any."

"But we on the other hand do." Iron Star-Fire said.

The two females then started firing their attacks at their enemy while the doors opened for the people to escape.

The Iron Huntress was fighting Iron Mandarin while Iron Star-Fire was taking down the members of the 10 Rings who were armed and ready to attack.

Valarie and Mai kept on clashing with their weapons.

"I must admit Gray you are good but not good enough to stop me." Iron Mandarin said.

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks like I'm going to kick your fake tin ass." Iron Huntress said.

"**Valarie." **Paulina said as she appeared on Iron Huntress's screen.

"Can't chat, Paulina I'm kinda in the middle of something." Valarie said.

"**Listen to me. Tony Stark's friend Technus can control technology right?" **Paulina asked.

"You're right." Valarie said as she got an idea before she called Technus and Tony.

"Technus I'm going to need you to get into Mai's Armour. If you do that you can probably shut her and everyone else down." Valarie radioed to Technus.

"**Excellent idea Valarie Gray." **Technus said through the com before he materialised and flew right into the evil armour.

"Oh No." Mai said as she noticed she had lost control and noticed all her men's weapons failing.

"Well I guess you think you've won hu?" Mai said. "Well sadly I can't allow you to take me and arrest me. So Ta, Ta for now."

Mai then disappeared from inside the suit and it exploded.

"So I guess we won?" Star asked.

"Yeah, I guess we just stopped her plans." Valarie said.

They then heard an explosion and a large roar.

"What was that?" Star asked.

"I think it might have been the Hulk… we need to get out of here." Valarie said.

~00000~

Paulina was standing in front of a video screen chatting to her boss.

"Director Fury, I have gone over the information that I discovered about Iron Huntress and I think that she would be perfect for the Avengers initiative." Paulina said.

"Good job Black Widow." Director Fury said. "Return home and try to figure out more about Captain Phantom, Iron Huntress and the Hulk."

"Yes Director Fury." Paulina said before she sighed. "Great I have to continuously deal with Geeks. Maybe Phantom might be more fun."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is the second chapter of the Halfa Avengers. Next chapter we learn about the Hulk and I dare you to take a guess on who the Hulk is. Oh Yeah Guys CA15 asks that you follow him on Twitter so that he can tweet updates about his fanfics.**

**Dani: So when do I appear?**

**Shadow: Just wait till you are adopted… and created.**

**Dani: Okay. So what will happen next? Read and review to find out.**


End file.
